The Game
by ChocoFrosty
Summary: /He would play this game. It was just like chess, only Alois was a very formidable opponent./ What if Ciel and Alois really did go to the restroom in episode six? Without their butlers, what would they get into? Ciel/Alois, Alois/Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

After leaving the performance and Sebastian, Ciel walked calmly down the corridors of the Trancy mansion. It was very elegant and seemed to give a dull ache to his head if he looked hard enough— almost as if he had ventured down it long before in some type of déjà vu. None the less, he was highly alert to the person following behind him. Alois Trancy. The Phantomhive Earl wasn't the least bothered that they were now alone; he was instead begrudgingly curious about the other. He could _feel_ the presence radiating from the blonde and giving him an unfamiliar vibe, something he utterly couldn't identify. It was strange. It was this strangeness that reluctantly got him to want to know Alois.

Ciel's sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he turned a corner and continued down another hallway, the brilliant chandeliers and maroon surroundings pulsing a little around the edges. He didn't have time to wonder why, he felt as if whatever he did would provoke the other to say something. It was the first time he had trouble figuring out a person— Alois was certainly spontaneous to him. What would he say if Ciel paused even for a second, if he stared at a certain space too long?

_"I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That is all." _

That phrase always made him grit his teeth. Why? Why _him_?

The younger boy glanced back at the Count, preparing to ask if he was heading in the right direction, but instead he was once again stunned by the outrageous way Alois dressed. He knew that people wearing anything that revealed their thighs were inappropriate, and yet Alois Trancy flamboyantly wore this—this—

Ciel blinked twice before he shifted back to his placid expression, except he was coyly smiling in a gracious way, playing his role as his butler Sebastian – dancing with Claude – was. "This way, Alois?" He asked. His voice was icy and his smile deepened as he surveyed the blonde, stopping and turning completely around, waiting for a reply. The smile was teetering on the edge of a smirk now.

He would play this game. It was just like chess, only Alois was a very formidable opponent.

The Count's face beamed and he cocked his head to the side like he was an innocent child, something Ciel knew he was far from. "Yes, Ciel! Would you like me to lead the way?" Alois asked, voice inkling with false curiosity. Even without a response, the older boy walked forward to stand at Ciel's side, the height difference faintly irritating. Ciel curtly nodded.

Alois swept ahead with a short glance back, a dark glint in those cerulean eyes despite the happy appearance the blonde had.

It was a brief walk before they arrived to glossy wooden doors with silver handles. The Count gracefully turned around and waved at the doors with flourish, "Walk straight through those doors, Ciel," He instructed, flashing a bright smile when he finished. Ciel was again dubious of this blithe tone.

Ciel stared hard at the blonde's face before reaching for the handle, almost as if daring Alois to follow him inside. "I'll be just a moment," Ciel said, brushing against the other's arm as he entered the restroom, cringing at the touch. He didn't like being polite to such a person as Alois, but Sebastian was playing his role so flawlessly that if Ciel decided to walk down a different path, this apocryphal pleasantness would die along with any clues to finding the history behind Alois Trancy.

When he finished, the Earl walked to the large glorious sinks and turned the handle to allow cool water to rush over his fingers. It was oddly relaxing and he felt his tense shoulders drop just slightly. Ciel paused and looked up from the sink to see the mirror; immediately his eye widened and he froze. Alois was behind him in the reflection. The golden-haired boy was smirking and leaning against the wall on the far side of the restroom, his arms crossed and all sense of the fake child innocence gone.

"_Nee_, Ciel?" The older asked, voice like velvet, "You're different calm." He blinked slowly, those aqua orbs shadowed over, "Unexpected."

Ciel kept in place as he watched through the mirror as Alois came closer, the clicking of his heeled-boots getting louder with each step until—! His teeth clenched shut and the muscle of his jaw jumped as Alois nearly draped himself over him with a look as sly as a cat.

"Why is that?" Alois breathed into his ear before he tilted his head to look up into the mirror.

The reflection shown back in the dim light of the restroom, and it was as if both boys were posing for a rather bizarre portrait. A peculiar feeling clutched at Ciel's insides as he gazed on. However, he couldn't quite reply yet—nor was he really planning to. He cautiously waited for Alois so say something more. Nothing came.

After a moment Alois curled himself closer and Ciel opened his mouth to demand he be released, but all words seemed to be pulled from his throat with the next statement. "We are the same, Ciel." Alois slipped his hand around and cupped Ciel's right eye, his fingers and palm hovering just above the infamous black eye-patch. Ciel glared heatedly at the mirror and Alois' reflected face but didn't say a word. Very, very slowly the Count bit onto the string that tied around Ciel's head and pulled back until it came undone. The hand that rested on the eye-patch gently pulled it away to reveal the glowing purple pentagram hidden beneath. "Don't you see?" Alois asked softly after letting go of the string in his mouth.

Ciel didn't respond.

"Your soul's color is strange, Ciel," Alois continued to murmur into his ear, "What would it be like with mine? Would that be the same color too?"

The Phantomhive Earl now had the feeling of being suffocated, of being engulfed by the boy that had wrapped around him. He didn't understand what the Count was neither saying nor what he was thinking, even after hearing something similar at the Trancy Mansion's ball days before. Alois simpered behind him before easing around to stand in front. "Say, Ciel," Alois whispered breathily, leaning close to the younger boy's face, "I wonder if the color is the same inside too."

"Wha—!" Ciel exclaimed. His voice faltered and cut off as the blonde ran his tongue greedily over his cheek until it reached the bottom lashes of his purple eye. On instinct Ciel took an uneven step backward to escape only to have a boot hook around his own and twirl him until he was leaning against the marble sink instead. "Basta…" The curse trailed off and Ciel jerked, body tensing as he was pushed further into the counter's edge, his spine giving a few unforgiving aches in reply. There was a half-hazardous possessive glitter in Alois' eyes before he pressed closer and buried his face in the gap between Ciel's neck and right shoulder, again tasting the pale skin of the younger boy.

The Earl reached a hand up to grab a tussle of Alois' hair to yank him back, hissing under his breath, but the Count merely grabbed a hold of both of his wrists and pinned them to his sides. Alois' warm lips traveled upward into the curve of Ciel's jaw until he lifted back and looked directly into those mismatched eyes. "Do you see my color now, Ciel?" The Count purred. His cool breath ghosted over the other's face.

"Release me," Ciel snarled, "Or I'll order Sebastian to come."

"And I'll order Claude," Alois replied. "Although… I didn't know the Phantomhive Earl was so incapable of taking care of himself; calling on his butler for this and that. How," the blonde grinned wickedly, "disappointing." Ciel growled, infuriated but now unwilling to call for his servant.

The older boy seemed to analyze the Earl's expression before he closed the distance between their lips with a sound similar to a dark giggle. The action took Ciel by surprise and his body locked in place, any sense of trying to wiggle free as before disintegrating with each second that fluttered by. It wasn't merely a caress that he received, it was harder, more persistent. When thought returned, the boy's back bowed further over the counter – _mustn't touch! -_ and he gasped into the Count's mouth from pain. Alois snickered and drew back just slightly, allowing Ciel to gulp for breath.

"What the hell?" Ciel cried breathlessly, chest heaving despite being tightly held against Alois.

Again the blonde tittered to himself, smirking crookedly as he ignored the outburst. "Ciel tastes of sweets," He commented, licking his lips thoughtfully, "It must be true, then, that you love them."

Ciel shook his head wordlessly while he puffed for oxygen. Alois must have caught the slight flush of heat that lit the younger's cheeks, however, for he purred smugly with satisfaction. Ciel was beginning to feel demoralized, and that alone was urging him to want to get away. That previous taunt though, to call for Sebastian, it still prickled inside and he didn't want to give in. He would _never _give in.

It was just as he caught his breath that Alois dipped down again to capture his mouth, draining him of the energy to resist with each centimeter gained of violating him.

Alois… Alois was better at this game than he originally thought, and it was alarming the way he could feel himself loosing, truly being immersed in the insanity of Alois Trancy. Alois played in a completely different way… was this why he was winning? Ciel Phantomhive never lost—and he wouldn't this time either. The revelation brought a wave of ferocity to rage in Ciel's soul.

The Earl released a noise in the back of his throat and, with new fortified strength, pressed his lips insistently back. There was a small satisfying pinch in his chest from hearing Alois stutter on his own breath out of pure shock, and just like that Ciel tipped the scale. The boy was soon brutally reminded of the Count's taller body as Alois slipped his emphatic tongue into Ciel's mouth yet still managed to hold him down. The younger boy's hands twitched, as if he was going to use them, but their captivity reminded him otherwise.

Alois seemed to notice the other's inexperience and for a reason Ciel couldn't identify, he became indignant at this. Wanting to show he was able to compete and be _good at it, _Ciel swallowed up any bit of hesitance he still had and let his knee move just slightly, just enough to brush against Alois a couple of exaggerated times. The blonde released an unexpected quiet half-whine and Ciel took this chance to invade Alois' mouth, shifting so that his tongue curled around the other's imprinted one. The Count trembled at the touches and his cheeks flushed pink, those teal blue eyes half-lidded.

The older pulled back. "So Ciel…" Alois panted, "is capable to care for himself, it seems…?"

Ciel angrily curled his body closer to Alois and felt the dull ache of thankfulness his back gave now that it wasn't constrained to rest against the edge of the marble counter. He didn't reply but instead crashed their mouths together once more to prove his capability, and with each minute he felt the hands wrapped around his wrists loosen until…

It took longer than it should have to realize that his arms were free and that Alois was panting harder than he was. The younger boy smirked darkly to himself as they stumbled blindly across the restroom floor before slumping against the wall that Alois had been leaning against long before.

"Are you willing to give up?" Ciel asked.

Alois laughed between his harsh pants. "But the game has just begun, Ciel!" His sentence was punctuated with a loud crash from outside the mansion. The chandelier on the ceiling shook dangerously and the bottles of lotion on the sink counter rattled. "… As the dancing has for our butlers, too," He added as an afterthought.

"Despicable."

"So is Ciel unable to go onto the next level then?" Alois asked, his tone poisoned and malicious. Despite the current position with Ciel now pinning Alois in front of him, the Count still had the nerve to smirk in arrogance.

"I never lose."

"As _you _claim."

"I claim what is true and nothing more," Ciel spat as he took a step back. "Is the Trancy Count backing out instead?" The Earl let out one cold laugh. "Shall I call _checkmate_?" He sneered.

Alois looked annoyed for a moment and his brows furrowed, but then his expression melted into that deceiving childlike cheerfulness and he walked toward the restroom door. "Let's play, Ciel!" The blonde turned his head back just enough to catch the younger's eye, "After all, children do love _games_."


	2. omake

It was preposterous, strange, uncalled for—even Ciel couldn't really justify what had triggered this domino effect. It wasn't until then that the Phantomhive Earl seemed to realize that this simple maniacal game had perhaps strung him farther than he planned, much farther, so far that he felt as he were making his moves blindly. Then again, if he hadn't followed along he would have lost, and losing was unacceptable to the Earl. If he had lost to Count Alois Trancy then something would have been truly wrong in the world—but he hadn't, not so early in this frightful game.

"Aren't you coming along, Ciel? We're almost there, you know."

_Almost there. _

Was Ciel mad for doing this? Was it his pride that had made him respond in such a way? No. It couldn't have been. The Earl may be young, but he wasn't stupid. There was a reason and he would stand by it, pride might have just been there in the beginning, but it was something more now, something stronger. The dark-haired boy had hardened over the years… this game was just another test.

Ciel blinked slowly, his one glowing purple eye shimmering in the golden light of the mansion. He didn't even bother tying his eye-patch to his head again, not after Alois had removed it from him.

"Of course," He firmly replied.

Alois smiled primly and waited a few moments until they were side by side, then he lead them up a flight of beautiful maple stairs and around a few bends. The younger boy couldn't help but wince every now and again, an irritating headache beginning to surface when his eyes shifted to look at anything other than straight ahead. Ciel didn't have time to wonder why he felt a little dizzy too, and the strange taste of exotic food on his lips didn't help—exotic? Was that what Alois… tasted like? Gritting his teeth and resisting a bit of embarrassment, he cleared his throat and picked up his pace. "Well?" He asked gruffly after they had neared a stop, and then completely turned around to glare at the blonde.

Alois tapped his finger absently upon his cheek before his expression grew sly, those pools of blue darkening. "You know, Ciel," he began, leaning against a gloriously detailed wooden door, "You could just give in now… you don't have half the idea of what awaits you." Alois rocked on his heeled-boots and tipped his head to the side, a small, curious smile on his face.

"Ridiculous," Ciel replied, scowling, "I know exactly what I'm doing—as a Phantomhive I always should. I will not back out to this petty game." He had once doubted himself when he felt as if Alois was winning, but now he could stand it no longer. There was icy determination that coiled itself inside of him.

"Oho. Petty, Ciel?" Alois asked, that once childish smile becoming sinister. "I wouldn't say _that_."

Before the Earl could reply, Alois was twirling around and the door was flung open. Ciel placidly walked in and surveyed the unfamiliar room, and just as he had predicted, it was the Count's bedroom. It was simple but elegant and smelled of Alois—that tempting exotic aroma that still lingered in his mouth. "Prepare to lose, Alois Trancy," Ciel said quietly, pushing away his apprehension.

Ciel stayed still as he heard the footsteps approach from behind, and then he felt a tongue run up the side of his neck, warm and wet. His fists clenched in response to a startling tingle that ran up his spine. Murmuring into his skin, Alois said, "I never thought you'd come this far. I had assumed that you would have quit even before the beginning." There was a pause where Alois sucked gingerly at Ciel's pale skin and even slipped one of his hands down the Earl's thigh. "Are you even prepared to prove me wrong?" Mocking. Annoyed, Ciel whisked himself away from Alois' suffocating presence – silently trying to calm the heat that had risen to his face with the previous actions – and strode to stand by the bed.

"I have told you once and I will tell you again, Alois Trancy," Ciel stared icily at the Count, chin raised and a defiant aura resounding about the room, "I will not be backing away. Or loosing."

Alois grinned wickedly and walked forward with his eyes seeming to be feasting upon him and—

-And suddenly it was blurry and hot, hands roaming where they shouldn't, low sounds of want barely being contained. Ciel's body never felt so scorching hot, but he wouldn't allow his clothes to be shed—never that. Alois seemed to be everywhere, like the sun that was burning away his exposed flesh, and then it was as they rolled over the covers again that the sun seemed to extinguish. Ciel gazed hazily down at the Count whose own expression was of a faint smugness and desire, his hands scrabbling to pull Ciel close to his chest. Somewhere amongst the tugging and the scratching, Alois' vest seemed to have unbuttoned and his undershirt hung loosely. Ciel felt his own clothes being pulled and twisted at every score of nails that ran down his sides.

Allowing himself to comply with the blonde and submerge, Ciel buried his face in Alois' neck and he bit unmercifully. Instantly he could hear the blonde's gasp—he didn't care enough to see if Alois was in pain or if he enjoyed it. It didn't matter. Once he tasted the crimson that dotted his tongue, Ciel lifted back and glared down at the Count, _daring_ him to counter. Alois returned it with a sinful smile.

They hissed and growled, clawing at each other and yet it only added to their passion to win, touch, own. The little air between them was hot and it was soon getting harder to breathe. With their faces flushed and limbs trembling, they rolled over and over, soon becoming disheveled and rumpled.

Every thought seemed to morph together and it didn't make any sense. Ciel's once precise way of thinking and how he saw things were opaque. What was he doing?

Unexpectedly, the red that had seemed to fill his vision burst with color when he felt a knee grind against his clothed groin. The Earl couldn't stop the low moan from slipping and the warmth that filled his body, adding to the heat. Alois was once again the sun and hovered above him, his blonde hair tickling his forehead as they roughly kissed, tongues twirling and pressing, but at this he definitely heard a husky chuckle. A sensation similar to a prickle plucked at him and he grimaced. This was different now from the physical attacks and it reminded him faintly of his feelings in the restroom. Fighting the fog in his head and desperately trying to ignore the pulsing feeling below, he realized he was angry. They had been equal to this point and now…

"I see now…" Alois breathed after drawing back from the younger boy's face, pressing his knee harder until Ciel clenched his teeth down hard with a _snap_. "This is… your weakest point..."

"Nn… n-o," Ciel denied brokenly, his voice scratchy and uneven, but there was an indignant glimmer in his sapphire blue eye.

Alois increased the speed and watched as Ciel fought hard against his body's desires; a war in his eyes as he resisted the movement of bucking his hips, his fingernails digging into the mattress. A few moments more and something snapped through his time of weakness, tearing him out of the clutches of lust. Was it the baleful look in Alois' eyes or the fact he felt helpless, Ciel didn't know. The boy snarled darkly and his one pupil narrowed to a slit. Alois froze above him, wide-eyed, and then it was a whirl of scenery and Ciel had pinned him down with a harsh _thump_. He planted his hands on both sides of the blonde.

"_No._" The one word was filled with finality. "And don't look at me with those eyes," Ciel spat.

For the tiniest second there was fear emitting from Alois and Ciel witnessed a state of shock from the blonde —as if he were remembering something from long ago— then he came back to life and opened his mouth to retort. Instead the Count seemed to think otherwise and arched up into the younger, his arousal pressing firmly against Ciel's own. _"Then find mine," _He whispered hotly, licking the shell of the other's ear in one swipe.

Ciel didn't react at once. His mind was still hazy and he couldn't quite comprehend what was going on just yet, but it was Alois' hips that seemed to trigger him into motion. He gauged the blonde, seeing that winning grin and that impatient expression that came with it, before rocking forward. He was hesitating and it came from his inexperience, but he felt slightly encouraged at seeing Alois flinch.

Just like before it didn't take any time at all for things to warm up again, and then the space between them was moist and their ragged breathing only proved so. Ciel ground himself closer and Alois' legs wound around his back - thankfully his heeled-boots had been thrown off at this point - and his back bowed upward. Ciel's sweaty palms fought purchase in the ruffled pillows. The friction of their clothes swept them along faster and Ciel felt his inner strings beginning to fall apart. Alois eyes were nearly closed and every time he moaned, the gold symbol on his tongue flashed. Ciel's bangs clung to his forehead and he was shaking from the effort of continuing. His limited stamina was reaching its end.

He thrust fruitlessly now until…

Alois' eyes shot open and he called out Ciel's name. The Count shuddered deeply and impelled back just once. "CielCielCiel…" His name was like a broken song before it bubbled away to inaudible whispers, then heavy pants. There was silence. Slowly Alois seemed to be conscience that he was the only one to have climaxed, and so he peered up at the young Earl.

Ciel's expression was terrifying. The boy's pentagrams' depth of color glittered chaotically but the symbol itself stayed bright and emotionless. His blue eye had darkened to a heavy navy in distaste and malice, the cruelty of his stare causing Alois to choke on his own breath. Ciel's lips slowly drew back to a frightening smirk and he withdrew distance between them in a thick silence.

Alois' previously red face had paled to a ghastly white.

The Phantomhive Earl laughed once under his breath – (the Trancy insanity he had resisted penetrating him now) - before he uttered a single word:

"_Checkmate_."


End file.
